


All for the Cameras

by Anonymous



Series: Actor 'verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Acted homophobic language/behaviour (not genuine), Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Modern Era, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “So, thank you both for coming in. I must say it was a delightful coincidence when you both auditioned for the film and I think it will work out well for the… intimate scenes we want to portray with Andrew and Gregory. I wouldn't normally ask actors to be so... hands on. We would shoot around it. But... given your relationship status and the fact that we want this film to be grittier, real and honest. We would be thrilled if you'd consider... going a bit further than the script? What I mean to say is: would you be willing to touch each other on camera?”





	All for the Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Pornalot 2018 - Challenge 3: Kink Link. **Kink:** Exhibitionism, Spanking, Dirty Talk, Sex Toys ¦ **Trope:** Actor AU, Enemies to Lovers ¦ **Word:** Tomfoolery

Merlin had been more than a little surprised when he’d turned up for the first rehearsal. He’d been nervous. It wasn’t every day that you showed up to play a gay character as a newly outed actor. And he certainly hadn’t planned on it going like this.

“So, thank you both for coming in. I must say it was a delightful coincidence when you both auditioned for the film and I think it will work out well for the… intimate scenes we want to portray with Andrew and Gregory. I wouldn't normally ask actors to be so... hands on. We would shoot around it. But... given your relationship status and the fact that we want this film to be grittier, real and honest. We would be thrilled if you'd consider... going a bit further than the script? What I mean to say is: would you be willing to touch each other on camera?”

—

“I don’t know how the fuck I let you talk me into this,” groans Merlin, burying his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

“Oh, please. You’re acting like this isn’t one of your biggest fantasies. The whole world getting to see what a whore you are for my cock,” Arthur whispers in his ear.

Merlin shudders. “You’re an ass,” he mutters into Arthur’s ear. “You know I didn’t mean like this.”

“Are you an actor, or not?” replies Arthur, rubbing his arms. “Come on, let’s show them how hot sex can be.”

—

“Okay, Merlin and Arthur. So this is the scene. Gregory has bullied Andrew for years. Greg is the football captain at school, popular with everyone, even though he’s an arse...”

“Shouldn’t involve too much acting from you then,” Merlin murmurs with amusement and he let’s out an oof when Arthur elbows him sharply.

“...Andy has always thought that Greg is gorgeous, despite the bullying. In fact, sometimes he finds the bullying a bit of a turn on...”

“Won’t involve much acting from you either,” Arthur retorts under his breath to Merlin.

“This scene is where it all comes to a _climax_ if you’ll excuse the pun. Greg and Andy find themselves alone in the hallway at Greg’s party and all those repressed _feelings_ and _tension_ just come bubbling to the surface. They taunt each other, and then Greg pushes Andy into his room and well… there’s a bit of tomfoolery, you know what I mean. Are you ready?”

“Sure am.” “As we’ll ever be.” Arthur and Merlin reply simultaneously.

“All right. Action!”

—

Arthur shoves Merlin through the door and slams him into the wall besides them. God, Merlin knows this is only acting. But the way Arthur’s looking at him with dark eyes has his cock rapidly filling in his shorts.

“I don’t know why you insist on looking at me like that, Andy.”

“Because you like looking at me,” Merlin retorts.

“Do not!” insists Arthur, pressing his weight against Merlin, hinting at a smile as he feels Merlin’s hard length pressing against his thigh.

“You do. Face it, Greg. You’re into me.” Merlin smirks at Arthur and raises an eye suggestively.

“Shut up, you fucking queer!” God, Arthur is so into this. His face contorted in rage.

“Make me.”

Arthur spins them around and hauls Merlin onto the bed, And then he’s there. Pressing his lips roughly against Merlin’s. Pushing his tongue inside his mouth, snogging him until his breathless. Merlin starts tugging on Arthur's shirt. It’s too early in the script. But he doesn’t care. He just wants Arthur naked. Now. No acting required.

Their shirts off, Arthur shoves Merlin so he falls back into the bed. He runs his nose down Merlin’s chest until he reaches his shorts and Merlin quivers. He catches a glimpse of the crew and cameras. Shit. He’d forgotten all about them. So has Arthur it appears as he goes completely off-script and tucks his fingers into the waistband of Merlin’s shorts. Merlin holds his breath and is more than a little embarrassed at how fucking hard he is from this.

“Keep rolling,” he hears the director murmur.

And then Arthur peels off his shorts and Merlin’s cock bobs between them obscenely.

“For someone who claims to be straight, this is pretty gay,” Merlin manages to gasp out his line as Arthur wraps his hand around his cock.

Arthur stares at him. Fuck. This is mad. Crazy. But good…

Arthur pushes down his own shorts and then he’s on top of Merlin. Skin-to-skin in front of the crew.

“Shut up, Andy,” he growls.

He reaches to cup Merlin’s arse and then slaps him suddenly, causing a yelp to escape unbidden from his lips. Arthur does it again and Merlin groans, God, Arthur is an arsehole. He _knows_ what spanking does to him.

“Shit, please… please…” he scrabbles at Arthur’s arms and hooks his calves around Arthur’s hips. Arthur starts to frot against Merlin’s hip and Merlin gasps and arches into the contact. The friction delicious. The set is silent. More-so than usual and Merlin can’t quite decide how he feels. He loves it. But fuck. They’re having sex on camera. It wasn’t supposed to go quite this far.

“Is this what you think about at night, Andrew?” asks Arthur, his voice strained. “Do you fuck yourself with a dildo imagining it’s my cock in your arse?”

Oh, now _that_ was completely off-script!

“Nuh-nuh, don’t flatter yourself,” he chokes out.

Arthur’s hand is on his arse again and he smacks Merlin so hard that it echoes around them and smarts. He slides his fingers along the crease of Merlin’s arse and Merlin is _gone_.

“Oh, Ar-Ar-GREG!” he cries.

Arthur spills between them with a grunt. “This never happened,” he murmurs, a reminder that they’re still filming.

“Y-you keep telling yourself that.”

— 

“Aaaand cut!”

—

As they leave, Merlin notices the director wiping off his hand. Gwaine catches his eye, gives him a wink, and heads towards the loo.


End file.
